


Freedom and Ignorance

by ErenIsMyWhore



Category: Shingeki, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eldian, F/M, Heartbreak, I dont know how to tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Multi, OMG I FORGOT, Old Friends, Older Eren Yeager, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04, aot - Freeform, boutta beat eren's ass, eren's a dick, gabi's just watching shit go down tbh, i love eren gn. and i hate that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenIsMyWhore/pseuds/ErenIsMyWhore
Summary: Eren, you, mikasa, and armin (with gabi on the side) have a talk.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	1. Freedom and Ignorance- part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bold and slanted words are eren's
> 
> normal bolded words are yours
> 
> mikasa and armin's words are normal slanted words

**" _i am free_ ".**

_"huh?"_

_". . ."_

**"?"**

you, armin, and mikasa had shown visible confusion

eren had said he wanted to talk to you, armin, and mikasa in a quite setting, but you didnt expect for him to start off like that. this was the first time you'd actually speak to eren since he had left.

**_"what ever i do._ **

**_what ever i choose._ **

**_i do it out of my own free will."_ **

**_"_ eren."**is what you had started off with until armin starting speaking again.

_"_ _you met with yelena in secret the night of the rail opening right?_ " armin had started

_"has this been your free since then?"_

_**"that's right."** _

_"no."_ mikasa has started

_"you're being controlled."_

**"mikasa..."**

you glanced at eren and saw he just had just given her a bored and unamused look.

mikasa stood up lifting her hand to the scarf eren had given her when they were children and went on to ask eren if he had saved her from being kidnapped out of kindness or not.

_**"i said keep you hands on the table."** _

mikasa had then began to sat down with a sigh and saddened look on her face placing both hands on the table.

you were mostly silent and eren gave you a glance as if asking if you were going to respond or say anything in which you just shot him a glare.

_**"i hid myself in libero and spoke with zeke.** _

_**brother to brother.** _

_**i learned a lot then.** _

_**zeke knows more than marley does."** _

and that's when he finally looked at armin.

_**"armin."** _

armin looked at eren

_**"you're still going by and seeing annie, aren't you?"** _

armin had look surprised, and that's when you knew eren was going to say something you'd hate.

**"eren-"**

eren had shot your sentence down with a glare.

_**"is it out of your own free will?** _

_**or is it bertolt's?"** _

**"eren stop."**

"...!! wh-what do you..."

_**"if memories play a major role in forming who a person is, that means part of you has become bertolt's."** _

**"eren. stop it."**

you were beginning to get angry with him, he was seriously pissing you off right now. 

_**"a part of an enemy solider that feels love for another enemy solider is influencing a significant part of your judgement.** _

_**you, an advisor to eldia, holder of the nine titans."** _

you shot eren a glare as you noticed armin becoming more fidgety and frantic.

_**"you weren't soft like this before. you never backed the enemy.** _

_**your judgement was always able to lead us to the answer.** _

_**...but every time you open your mouth now, it's "lets talk"...you're absoulutly useless."** _

you could see the anger in eren's eyes grow...it absolutely pissed you off to a whole other level. you were fed up, armin isn't useless, without him you'd practically be dead right now. 

_**"armin...bertolt's gotten to your brain.** _

_**you're the one being controlled by the enemy."** _

you glanced over at armin and you could slowly see him getting more suprised and self doubting.

_"eren!_ _what're you trying to do?" you heard mikasa speak up_

_" **i'm just saying. there's nothing further than freedom than ignorance."**_

_**"i learned about the ackermans too.** _

_**the reason you're strong, mikasa."** _

you could now see mikasa's visible confusion.


	2. Freedom and Ignorance- part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i skipped his whole rant about ackermans bc i didn't feel like typing it out *insert person standing emoji*

** *skip to almost the end of eren's whole ackerman speech* **

_**"a clan who lost their true selves, created only to follow orders."** _

_**"in other words, slaves."** _

**"** **eren stop this nonsense immediately."** you had finally spoken up

_"Stop it, eren!"_ armin was starting to get more frantic

_**"do you know what I hate most in this world?"** _

_**"anyone who isn't free.** _

_**that, or cattle."** _

"ER **EN!"** both you and armin had yelled his name out at the same time getting angrier and angrier with him by the second.

_**"just looking at them made me so angry.** _

_**now I finally understand why."** _

the scowl on yous and eren face grew bigger for different reasons, at this point you were disgusted to even think that you used to like who he was. the fact that the person you fell in love with just changed in the worst ways.

_**"I couldn't stand to look at an undoubting slave who only ever followed orders."** _

you were getting angrier than ever now seeing the tears in mikasa's eyes get bigger, and all because of the boy we all loved so much became an asshole.

_**"ever since I was a kid...** _

_**mikasa."** _

_**"'I've always hated you."** _

mikasa had started crying now. and that's when he turned to you with a disgusted face.

_**"and you. i never liked you either."** _

and that's when your eyes widened and your heart shattered.

even if you were holding up well before, you didn't think he'd hurt you that bad.

you felt tears prick your eyes and anger slowly going up and down.

_**"you always got in my way of things, I don't even know why I accepted your confession. honestly, if I knew you were just going to be a nuisance i would've just chosen to ignore you."** _

**"oh."**

"oh."??? was that really the only thing you could say right now?

armin was beyond angry now.

_**"at this point I don't know who would love you. take a look at yourself."** _

and that's what really hurt you.

at this point both you and mikasa were having tears stream down your face with only small whimpers and noises coming from you both as you tried not to cry.

_"eren! how dare you!"_

armin had a fist out and a foot on the table about to punch eren and that's when mikasa slammed armin down on the table to protect eren, you and armin looked at mikasa with wide eyes as she also looked surprised.

_**"see? all you've ever done is live according to what your ackerman blood has told you to do."** _

_"n-no"_ is all mikasa could get out of her mouth

_**"that's all you are."** _

with armin's anger getting worse he punched eren and then a fight broke out between the two with eren beating armin to the floor.

_"just...stop."_

you glanced at mikasa and saw the tears in her beautiful grey eyes.

_**"like i said at the start. if you'll tell me where zeke is...there's no need for us to fight."** _

_**"so just come with us. take them away."** _

you were with mikasa helping armin with his injuries

_**"the brat who killed sasha too."** _

you were just glaring daggers at eren while helping mikasa and armin.

you grabbed the sleeve of your coat and wiped armins blood off of his face.

_**"except y/n. i need to speak to them."** _

and that's when your body stiffened, you didn't want to talk with him so you tried to make up an excuse.

**"I'm going to help armi-"**

_**"no"** _eren had cut you off with the short reply.


	3. Freedom and Ignorance- part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and eren have a talk....
> 
> you wither side with eren or leave him behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was REALLY, REALLY shitty but i'll rewrite it when i have motivation.

_**"y/n."** _

The room feel silent, and you could feel his stare drilling holes into your head.

You were sitting across from eren avoiding any eye contact with the man.

**"eren."**

You looked up slowly to meet his eyes

**"Was it all a lie or are you putting up a fake imagine for your own selfish desires?"**

_**"I'm doing all of this for the sake of Paradise"** _

**"Are you sure? I heard that you saw our future..."**

After eren had told you the "truth" about how he'd felt about you, you realized that maybe you didn't need to dwell on him.

Someone so naive running on selfish desires like everyone else but taking it a step too far.

_**"Hm?"** _

eren was confused as to why you had brought that up now...

**"Tell me. was it a happy ending? be honest eren....what did my death look like"**

_**"stop it..."** _

'I just want to know eren.....'

**"was it brutal? I know there's going to be many deaths you know...tell me, come on. how did mine go.**

**how many deaths are there going to be? how many sacrifices will there be for your selfish reasoning?"**

_**"shut up."** _

eren felt as if the tables had switched...he was angry, he knew that there would be many regrets in the end but here you are asking him questions and making him feel no better.

**"Tell me, was it worth it all? everything? or do you regret it?"**

_**". . ."** _

he kept thinking back to what he'd seen....

was it a happy ending?

he saw your death play on repeat.

you sacrificed yourself just so everyone could get on the plane, 

he saw it so many times and thought he could just forget about it...

but was it really a happy ending if you weren't there?

**"hey eren...."**

_**"hm?"** _

**"do you think that you could've found another way?"**

_**"there's no other way."** _

**"I see...you know if I could go back to when we were younger I would've chosen not to fall in love with you."**

_**". . ."** _

you couldn't see it on his face but he was hurt. he wanted- now needed to know why.

**"you're probably wondering why huh? I would've chosen not to meet you because I know that when I die I'm going to think of you and how there could've been another way..."**

if eren was going to break your heart and pretend like you never loved each other than you’d do the same...

**"I thought back to when we were kids, honestly I found it funny.... you and I thought we loved each other. we thought there could be a happy ending..."**

**"our love was just me mistakenly wanting to believe."**

he saw a small smile on your face.....it looked so lovely even after all of these years.

you got up to leave and he watched you walked out so calmly...

you left him thinking back to old memories.

* * *

**"ren...eren?"**

he saw a hand waving in front of his face, it was yours

**_"hm?"_ **

**"you spaced off there..."**

you both were outside in the roof of the castle

**"eren."**

**_"hm?"_ **

**"do you think that after we defeat the titans that all of us could be happy and see the ocean together?"**

_**"of course, I promise."** _

he loved it...the way you smiled while thinking of the future, he loved everything about you.

the both of you were important to each other, you used to be so happy with him....

* * *

**Eren...do you shiver realizing your mistakes?**

**You are the only one I won't forgive.**

My heart once dwelled in my skull. Knowing it’s impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> don't be shy my little sharts, leave kudos <3
> 
> next chapter, i want the reader to punch eren and then just fucking leave him behind in shock and then going to go help armin


End file.
